A Lonely Girl
by theunknownone0
Summary: Babs Rivera has hit an all-time low. Her former best friend Lorraine Baines has ditched her for the cool kids, and her crush Tommy Valens is repulsed by her. When arch rival, Cindy Merrin, humiliates her in front of the entire school, will this be the catalyst that helps mend Babs and Lorraine's broken friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A Lonely Girl**

**Author's Note: I do not own Back to the Future. No copyright infringement intended.**

"She's so weird."

"I know."

"Why were you friends with her?"

"Who knows..."

Those words stung her like mace. She could feel her eyes begin to well, but dared-not to cry in front of her fellow peers. Instead, she sat with her head down and her mind focused on her lunch. She could still hear the snickers coming from the other tables, but chose to ignore them.

"Hey, watch this," she heard a voice coming from the back table. A bread roll suddenly bounced off the back of her head.

"Hey, knock it off," she yelled. But the boys proceeded to laugh.

"She's such a square," one of them commented.

"I know."

Babs Rivera sighed then shook her head. She could say this was the worst day of her life, but everyday had been like this for the past 6 weeks. She dipped her spoon her chocolate pudding, and began to eat it. "Eck!" She spat the bitter tasting pudding out.

"Gross, man," another boy from the back table said. "Imagine what she's like at home." The boys laughed again.

In the center of the cafeteria, a tall Blonde cheerleader named Cindy Merrin, stood up from her seat. She cleared her throat then winked at the other cheerleaders. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" The cafeteria grew silent within seconds. "On behalf of the English Committee, I'd like to read an insert from _A Lonely Girl_."

"Cindy, what are you doing," Lorraine Baines whisper-shouted.

"Back off, Lorraine," Cindy snapped. "You were the one who gave me her diary, remember?"

"But Cind-"

Cindy ignored Lorraine then snatched the blue diary out of Lorraine's reach. "Chapter 1," Cindy cleared her throat, again, "September 10th, 1954. Dear diary, Today was a day like no other. I stood half-frozen in the hallway, as he walked by."

Babs rolled her eyes then finished her orange juice. Suddenly, something hit her (not literally this time). She had heard those words before, and September 10th, 1954 was only a month and a half ago. Something was definitely up, she thought. But Babs' thoughts were interrupted by Cindy's voice.

"He had the brownest hair, the cutest eyes, and the brightest smile. And when he passed me by, he looked up and smiled at me. I almost fainted." The cheerleaders roared with laughter, interrupting Cindy's reading. "Shh," she hissed.

"Oh, sorry Cind. Go on," Susan Ames lowered her head.

"I saw him again, in history," Cindy continued, "He only sat two seats away from me."

Babs' heart began to race. 'Brownest hair, half-frozen, best day of her life.' She had only heard those three statements in one book - which wasn't a book, at all. It was her... She gasped then let it all out. Her diary.

"And then Mrs. Gallagher called out his name. ...Tommy Valens." The entire lunchroom burst into laughter, this time. Cindy spotted Babs, who looked like she was about to cry. This gave her even more satisfaction.

"Aww man," Stretch Stronghold, a football player from the back table said, "that human garbage disposal named Babs, has the hots for you. Man that's disgusting."

"I know," Tommy concurred.

Babs turned her head to see everyone laughing at her. She was the girl whose diary was just read to the entire 11th grade. Lowering her head, Babs made a run for it, leaving her half-eaten lunch behind.

"Aww, poor Babsy," Cindy laughed with the rest of her friends.

"You know, Cindy, you didn't have to do that," Lorraine spat.

"But Lorraine," Cindy faced her friend, "we had so much fun doing it. I thought _you_, of all people, would've enjoyed it."

"Well, I didn't," Lorraine retorted. She didn't know why she felt the need to defend Babs, but did so anyways. "Hand over her diary," she said in a low voice.

"What? Hand it over, now? You've got to be kidding me." Cindy started to say something else, but stopped. "You know what, you can have your little diary." She smirked then through on the floor. "Oh, and don't even bother sitting with us, tomorrow. You can have fun being a loser with your weirdo friend." She bumped past Lorraine, as she and her posse of cheerleaders, exited the lunchroom.

Lorraine sighed then retrieved the diary off the linoleum floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Out of sight and out of humiliation, Babs sat in a corner by the stairwell crying in pain. She had never felt this hurt, betrayed, or humiliated before. As she glanced at the hallway's clock, she saw Lorraine standing over her. "What do you want," she sniffed. Lorraine shrugged then moved closer.

"Here, I brought you this," Lorraine handed over Babs' diary.

"Where'd you get this," Babs asked.

"It was in my bedroom. Well... I found it in my bedroom," Lorraine sputtered.

Babs was silent for a moment. "So, I guess you decided to give it to Cindy Merrin, instead. Right?"

"No... I mean - I didn't mean to give it to her. She found it in hidden somewhere by my desk." Lorraine looked at her shoes.

"You know, Lorraine," Babs folded her arms, "If someone were to find something of yours, I'd make sure to give it back to you!"

"But, Babs I-"

"Forget it! Just leave me alone!" Babs stood up and grabbed her books.

Lorraine suddenly felt a ball of anger erupt in her insides. "You know what, Babs, I originally came here to apologize to you, but I can see now we're way past apologies!"

"I don't see why not," Babs scoffed, "Since you clearly betrayed our friendship then read my diary to the entire 11th grade! It's my diary Lorraine! Those are my private and personal thoughts that know one else is supposed to know, except me. How could you..." Babs started to sob gently.

A part of Lorraine wanted to reach out and touch Babs, but she stopped herself. "I'm so sorry, Babs. I really am. I never meant for this to happen. I-"

"If you really were my friend, you wouldn't of done that," Babs wiped her eyes.

"But you _still_ are my friend," Lorraine said softly. "When Cindy found your diary, I said I was going to give it back to you, but she snatched it and left before I could catch her." Lorraine was filled with resentment now. She knew she could of stopped Cindy, somehow, but chose not to. She sighed to herself thinking of all the horrible things she said behind Babs' back. "Look, you don't have to forgive me now. I completely understand. But... I would like us to be friends in the future." Lorraine looked at Babs, but Babs looked away. There was a moment of silence.

"No," Babs finally spoke.

"No," Lorraine raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"It's not just about my diary, Lorraine," Babs said.

"W-what do you mean," Lorraine blinked.

"I have to get to class, Lorraine," Babs said glancing at the clock.

"Babs wait," Lorraine stepped in front of her. "Please."

"No, Lorraine. Just please leave alone..." Babs started to say something else, but turned away.

Babs clutched her books close to her chest, as she walked to her chemistry teacher, Mr. Redzeck's classroom. She could say this was the worst day of her life, but everyday had been like this for the past 6 weeks...


End file.
